JP 2003-113702A describes a valve timing control apparatus in which a driving force of a crankshaft (a driving shaft) is transmitted through a drive belt, so the valve timing control apparatus is configured such that oil in an oil pressure chamber defined inside a housing is restricted from leaking to outside of the internal combustion engine. The housing has a central hole, and a center bolt is tightened to a camshaft (a driven shaft) through the central hole, and a cap is mounted to the central hole for preventing the oil leak from the oil pressure chamber. Moreover, an O-ring is placed between the housing and a rear plate to prevent the oil leak from the oil pressure chamber. The center bolt is used for fixing a vane rotor, a bushing fitted to a recess portion defined in the vane rotor, and the camshaft with each other.